The NonExistent Alchemist
by theforeverloved
Summary: A girl off the streets gets taken in by the army against her will. Although she doesn't want the protection, things can only get better right? Wrong. Things always get worst before they get better. And so the Elric brothers met her...
1. Chapter 1

**The Non-Existent Alchemist**

**Chapter 1**

The girl ran, she ran as fast as she could. But she couldn't escape the ball of energy that crashed into her back which sent her flying to the side, right into the brick wall that bordered the narrow alley. Groaning, she picked herself up and looked at the man that was after her.

"You're not going to stop are you?" She had a deep voice, but it was also smooth and light. She glared daggers at the man, which actually made her look scary. It was surprising, that such a pretty face could look so sickeningly murderous. The man chuckled darkly.

"Never." And with that he darted towards her, throwing a punch that she just barely missed by rolling to the side. Then she did something surprising. She set both her hands on the wall near her. Sparks shot out from it, and bricks started flying at the man. He dodged them neatly, except for one that hit him square in the jaw. It knocked him backwards and the girl took that as the perfect time to get the hell out of there. Unfortunately, the man got up. Both in a fighting stance, and half the alley already torn apart, Roy found it might be time to break up the dangerous fight.

"HEY!" He yelled at them. Both heads turned towards him and their eyes went wide. Then they looked at each other.

"We'll continue this some other time?" The man asked.

"Don't we always?" With that, the man jumped up and climbed the side of the building, disappearing once reaching the roof.

"After him!" Half the men standing around Roy ran off, attempting to catch the man. The girl however, ran down the alley. Just as she did this, the other half of the men ran after her. Roy stayed in his place.

She started losing her pace after only the first block, so she made a sharp turn into a dead end alley and sat in the far corner. When the men after her passed the alley, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey wait, I think she went in that alley we just passed!" She heard one of the men say.

"Fuck." She said under her breath. She couldn't run out of the alley if she wanted to stay hidden, but the alley was a dead end. She looked up to find the buildings that surrounded her were too tall to climb. She saw the shadows getting close to the alley entrance, so she closed her eyes and concentrated. Letting out a deep breath, she clapped her hands together, getting ready to set them both on the ground, and make an exit. But she was kicked backwards before she could finish. One of the men took both her hands and set them behind her back. He handcuffed them together, being careful to keep the palms away from each other.

"Let me go asshole!" She yelled at the man that held on of the upper arms tightly. She struggled all she could, but she simply couldn't fight off 4 army men. She wiggled around under the men's too tight grasps. One man, a light haired guy with a short beard, got fed up with her struggles. He slammed her against a wall, making her cheekbone brutally come in contact with the hard concrete.

"Listen little girl, if you don't stop struggling, I will personally break those skinny arms of yours, got it?" The girl still struggled, letting out a shape breath out of her nose. The man holding her pulled her back and slammed her once more into the wall.

"I said, Got it?!" A few seconds passed before the girl answered a slightly incoherent 'yes' and gave him a cold, icy glare. And so they continued their walk back to Roy.

"Here she is Colonel." Roy came face to face with the young girl, who couldn't be more then 17 years old.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" She demanded.

"Well, why were you running?" Roy asked

"Well, these assholes were chasing me." She said, jerking her head to the side, where the man who had slammed her against the wall stood.

"You ran before we started chasing you." Roy pointed out.

"Whatever, can i go now?" She seemed impatient and continued to glare at Roy.

"No. Men, bring her to central station." And with that he turned around and walked to his car.

"Fantastic." She mumbled as she started before dragged to the second car.

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Non-Existence Alchemist**

**Chapter 2**

"Sit down." One of the guard said to the girl. Well, it was more of a command. He put his oversized hand on her shoulder and pushed her into her chair.

"Yes, why let me sit down myself, why you could do it harshly?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." The man left and Roy came in.

"Are all your men so freakin' rude?" She jerked her thumb towards the toward the man just left through.

"No, I think you just piss people off." Roy answered with a smirk.

"Hm. Nice to know. So what do you want?"

"Answers. I'm Roy Mustang by the way." Roy sat down. "Who are you? Who was that man? Why were you tearing up the city? That kind of stuff."

"Jace. I don't know. Because we were fighting. Can I go now?"

"Do you have somewhere to go home to?" This made the girl defensive, she narrowed her eyes and her fists clenched.

"No." she simply added coldly.

"Good, then we're in no hurry." Roy answered, teasing her at the same time. She just closed her eyes and sighed.

"Then can we start this? I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

"Your name."

"Jace."

"Full name." Her eyes narrowed once again.

"..."

*Meanwhile*

"I am so FULL!" Ed said, rubbing his stomach, as he and his brother Al headed down the hall.

"I think you ate too much brother." Al said, looking at his brother's over sized belly.

"Nonsense Al, there's no such thing as over eating." Although Ed knew he would probably regret eating so much later that night. They were halfway across the long hallway when at the other end, 2 men passed. They were on either sides of a girl. She seemed to be struggling against them slightly.

"Who was that?" Ed asked

"I don't know. But it didn't look like she was being treated very nicely."

"Come on." Ed said before running to the hall they headed into. He peeked around the corner. The girl was skinny, and from that he could see, she had light brown hair that reached just below her shoulder.

"Can you see anything?" Al asked.

"Yea, they took her into a room....They just came out. And Mustang just went in."

"Colonel Mustang?" Al asked confused.

"Yea, and frankly I don't really trust Mustang to be alone in a room with a girl. Come on." They both tiptoed to the room's door and planted their ears against the door.

'...just piss...tearing....we start......Full'

Both brothers lifted their heads and looked at each other with the most confused expression.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ed asked.

"I don't know brother, but i think we're missing a few parts." Al said.

"Obviously." They both put their ears back against the door, listening harder.

*With Jace and Roy*

"That's a bullshit story."

"Look, I didn't know that man, why can't you accept that?"

"Because, before he left, this is what you said to each other. And I quote: 'We'll continue this some other time' And you said: 'Don't we always?'. Excuse me for thinking your lying."

"Ok fine, I know the man, what difference does it make."

"That's really none of your business." Suddenly, Jace stood up harshly, throwing the chair back a couple of feet.

"The hell it is!" She yelled.

"Calm down. We're done for today."

"For today...?" She looked at him disbelieving.

"Yes, you'll be staying overnight, and we'll pick it up again in the morning."

"What the hell more could you want from me!?"

"You'll see."

"Fuck this! This is totally bull shit!" With that, she turned and headed for the door. Opening it, she heard 2 sounds, a loud metallic 'clunk' and a softer but still loud 'thud'. She looked at the boy on the floor rubbing his head ferociously, and the metal armor, looking guilty and confused. Jace turned back to Roy slightly smiling.

"These 2 belong to you?"

"Yea, just ignore them." He waved towards the 2 on the floor. She smirked. But not a 'that's funny' smirk. It was more of a 'you work with a bunch of retards' smirk. So Roy glared at her.

"Elric!"

"Yea?" Ed answered, still kind of dizzy.

"Make yourself useful and show her to her room, number 27."

"What am I? A bell boy?!"

"Does this look like a hotel to you?" Roy said as he threw a key to Jace. She stepped over them and walked away after giving the man one last glare. Ed and Al got up and looked at the girl that was walking away.

"Umm, it's this way." Al said as he pointed in the direction of another hall.

"No it's not." She answered, twirling the key around her finger.

"Yes, it is." Ed insisted.

"Nuhu." Ed and Al just looked at each other, no knowing whether to follow her or not.

"Make sure no matter what, she gets to her room alright?" When Mustang walked in another direction that most likely led to his office, the brothers caught up to the girl.

"That's not the right way." Al gently told the girl. She looked at him with her grey eyes that were surrounded by coal black makeup.

"You wanna tell me the exit isn't this way?"

"Well, the exit is, but not your room."

"Look-" She stopped and turned to both of them. "-I didn't do anything, and they have no right to keep here. So stop following me, K? K." And with that she turned around and kept walking. The 2 boys looked at each other when Ed jerked his head towards her retrieving form. Al sighed and walk to her, and in a quick, surprisingly graceful movement, he slung her over his shoulder.

"-THE FUCK?! LET ME DOWN!" She banged her small yet strong fists against the back of his armor as he carried her in the opposite direction. Ed walked by his side.

"I swear to god if you don't let me down, i will scream on the top of my lungs 'rape'." Jace threatened.

"I really don't recommend you do that." Ed countered. But she didn't listen and inhaled deeply, before letting out an ear shattering high pitched scream. Not ever a second passed by before Ed slapped her ass so hard she shut up instantly.

"OUCH! What the fuck was that?!"

"You scream too much. You swear too much too. You scream again, I'll do the same thing again, but with my right arm." Although Jace couldn't know how much that would hurt, she shut up right away, mumbling only a few things under her breath.

"Stupid military...stupid suit of armor, stupid little bastard of a kid." Ed just rolled his eyes.

When they got to room number 27, they took the keys from her (after quite a bit of effort I might add) and walked in. After closing the door after them, Al set the girl down.

"I'm Al by the way." He extended his hand to her. All Jace did was stare at his with narrowed eyes and rub her upper arm. Finally, she put her hand in his. The difference in size was ridiculous.

"Jace."

"That's my brother, Edward. He's a state Alchemist." Al told her proudly. Jace and Ed looked at each other.

"What makes a kid want to become a dog of the military?" Jace asked.

"I have my reasons." Ed told her.

"I'm sure you do. Now would you please leave?"

"Hold on, we've got one more thing to do before we leave."

"No you cannot slap my ass again Ed." She said with a small smile on her thin lips. Ed just rolled his eyes and walked passed her to the window. He put the key in and locked it.

"Ok, now we can leave." Ed said as he walked to the door.

"Good night Jace!" Al added.

"Night Al." With that, Ed closed the door. Jace heard the small click sounded and realized the door had been locked from the outside. She pounded on the door.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK?! What if i need to go to the bathroom!?"

"There's bottles in there!" She heard Ed yell back.

"Ew." She turned and looked at the small room. All it had was a bed on one side, and a dimly lit desk on the other.

"Just fucking fantastic." She murmured. She looked at the clock, it read 8:53. She set herself on the bed and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, at 9:42, Jace heard that long awaited 'click'. When she did, she darted towards the door. She wouldn't broke it downm if it hadn't opened a fraction fo a second before she ran through it. Ed, thinking she was making a run for it, yelled after her.

"HEY! Get back here!!!"

"I GOTTA TAKE A FREAKIN PISS DUMBASS!!!" She yelled before locking herself into the girl's bathroom.

"Oh..well...alright then..." Ed awkwardly walked over to the door and waited for her. A few minutes later she came out.

"If you ever lock me in a room for 13 hours again, I will break your face." She stated casually.

"Hey if it was just me, I wouldn't have come back to let you out. But unfortunately, Mustang told us we had to get you to breakfast then back to the questioning room." Ed said as he walked towards the breakfast hall.

"Good morning Jace!" Al said in a happy tone.

"Morning Al." Jace's tone was more neutral, like she didn't really give a shit. The truth was, she really didn't, she just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"So why are you in here in the first place?" Al asked her.

"I don't even know!!!! They just pulled me from the street and dragged me into that room for no reason at all!" Jace exclaimed, while throwing her hands up in the air. Ed scoffed.

"Please, save the I'm innocent act. If your in here then you obviously did something wrong." Ed said, making Jace glare at him.

"Except I didn't. So suck it." She said before walking faster towards the breakfast hall.

"That girl is so annoying." Ed stated.

"She's only annoying to you because you're rude to her brother." Al told him.

"Whatever, let's just catch up to her before she makes another break for it." And with that they both jogged up to her side. She sighed.

"If I was going to make a break for it, I would've have left by now. So you can stop following me, I don't need babysitters." She said while looking straight ahead of her.

"It's not that we don't trust you, it's just that Colonel Mustang told us to stay with you." Al said.

"There's that, and we really don't trust you." Ed added with a smug grin. That's when Jace's fist connected with his cheek. He fell backwards from the impact.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" He screamed at her.

"For annoying the hell out of me." She said before turning around and continuing down the hall. What she hadn't expected was Ed's foot colliding with the side of her arm, making her collide with the wall.

"You wanna start something Blondie?" She asked him with a death tone.

"Well if you're proposing a fight, I don't think it would be fair for you."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because you're a girl, obviously." Ok, now Ed was just trying to piss her off even more.

"You and me, outside arena, now. I win, you let me walk out of here alone."

"And when I win?"

"If you win, which you won't...let's see, I won't ever talk to you again. Good enough?"

"How about this, when I win, you have to stay here for as long as Mustang tells you to, and not try to escape."

"It's on."

The whole time the 2 were arguing about a fight, Al just watched from the sidelines. He sighed.

"This isn't going to end well for anyone." The three headed outside.

"Brother, I'm not sure this is such a great idea." Al told his brother, worried.

"Don't worry Al, there's not way a girl off the streets could beat a state alchemist. It'll be a piece of cake."

"If you say so."

Jace and Ed walked to the center of the arena. Some of the men walking around had stopped and were watching them, wondering who the girl was, and why they were about to fight.

"So, Jace. That short for Jason or something?" He asked her, slightly making fun of her too. She gave a sarcastic smile his way.

"It's not short for anything smartass." She answered.

"Ready?"

"Always."

"GO!"

The small crowd that had gathered expected them to dash towards each other or Ed to do some kind of alchemy, but no. Neither of them moved.

"I said go you know." Ed told her.

"Oh I know, I'm waiting for you to move." Ed slapped his hands together and put them to the ground. A long, thin pole came out. Then Jace saw it had a sharp blade at the end of it. He started running towards her full speed. But when he swung it at her, she neatly dodged it and kicked his legs from under him. He fell back, but quickly got back up to find Jace in a fighting stance.

"I have been fighting for 8 years. You're not going to beat me in hand to hand combat."

"Then how about a little alchemy?" He gave her an evil grin before making a tall, skinny pilar grow from right under her, making her soar into the air until the pilar stopped.

"Good luck getting down!" Ed yelled up at her.

"GOOD LUCK TO YOU TOO!" She yelled back. Ed just frowned in confusion. Suddenly, Jace put both her hands on the pilar. Sparks flew out and the rock changed into a semi circle shape, right on Ed. It came at him too fast, and he didn't have time to move. She stood on the structure. Al and the others were now staring with eyes wide and mouthes open.

"ED!" Al yelled to him. He was about to enter the arena and come help him, but Jace's voice stopped him.

"Oh calm down Al, he's fine." Al just gave her a confused expression. She knocked her fist against the stone and yelled to it.

"You ok in there?"

"SHOVE OFF!" She heard him yell back.

"See? Perfectly fine." She said towards Al. Suddenly the upside down bowl like structure bust into a million fragments that squattered everywhere.

"So you do alchemy too huh?" Ed asked.

"Only for about 9 years." She smirked at him.

And so the fight went on. Punches and kicks were being thrown, alchemy was being used, the arena almost resembled a bomb site. Although the punches and kicks were missed most of the time, Jace succeeded in landing a punch in Ed's stomach, and Ed landed a kick in her side. Several more minutes later, they were both exhausted. Ed hadn't expected her to be so tough and hard to beat. They were now going hand to hand once more.

"Just lose already! God!" She yelled.

"Sorry kid, no can do." She punched him hard in the stomach once more. He doubled over and groaned.

"Don't call me kid." She was about to push him back to the ground, but his fist collided harshly against the side of her face. She was thrown back several feet, and stayed down, completely spent. Ed just stared at her, breathing heavily. Slow clapping was heard from outside the arena. All heads turned towards the source.

It was the Führer.

"That was a very impressive fight." He stopped the clapping and entered the arena.

"Ed, this will count as your assessment. As for the girl-" He turned towards Roy, who had just arrived at the scene. "-I expect her to be wearing a silver watch on a chain within a month."

"Yes sir." Roy answered stiffly.

Ed turned to Jace, about to say something, but she was no where to be found. Everyone looked around, searching for the pale girl. Ed finally spotted her at one of the doors that led to the dining hall. She looked back right at him. Her lip was slightly busted, but she wiped the blood on her black long sleeve shirt. She smirked at his guilty looking face and turned around, entering the building.

"Brother you shouldn't have hit her." Al told him.

"I know. Let's head inside." He said as he walked to the entrance, with his head slightly down.

**Sorry if there was a lot of mistakes.**

**Review please**


End file.
